My Favorite princess and me
by Ken Aime
Summary: Pip is now 16. like all teenagers, He has a crush. but this crush is different then most. his crush is on a pony that many say are untouchable, Princess Luna herself. No other ponies know this. and even Pip himself doesn't know why. But on the anniversery of their meeting, Nightmare Night, Pip takes a trip down memory lane to find out. History included, plz read, comment, fave.
1. Remembering the past

Story is mine only, not the series or the Characters. Enjoy.

As always at the end of the tenth month of the pony year, the festive activities of Nightmare Night were being put up. The smell from several booths of food penetrated the air with scents of freshly made treats for the residents of Ponyville. The band practicing for the night activities, sometimes just goofing off and experimenting with the instruments, even asking Vinyl Scratch to accompany them. Everything was getting ready, all thanks to the head organizer, Twilight Sparkle.

But this is no story of Twilight. No, this story was for some pony else; A pony who at the moment used his 16 year old stallion body to haul a statue of the 'Terrifying Nightmare Moon' to the Everfree forest. Of all the holidays celebrated during the pony year, this one was Pipsqueak's favorite. But despite not sharing the "never too old for candy" idea like a certain pink pony, this holiday meant nearly everything to him. If you were to ask why, he would simply smile and say simply, "Because". In truth he didn't want to admit it, considering the circumstances that surrounded the issue, but ever since his first nightmare night, his mind just couldn't focus on anything else.

He could still remember it as if it just happened, clear as the running river, her face radiated with glee, happiness, and perhaps something he didn't quite understand back then. The moonlight glowing down on her starry mane, all while the real stars lit up her Teal eyes as she stared at him with those loving eyes. And even though he only got to hug her leg, as it was the only thing he could reach, the softness of the hairs against his cheek was beyond any feather bed.

Of course, he could only compare these vary features to what his life was like in Trottingham, specifically Trottingham's abandoned building number 10-31 A.K.A Trottingham orphanage. It was a small compact building that young fillies used as a hangout/hotel when they had run away or whose parents had died or arrested, such was his case; until the government found it and put the angry Shortstack in charge. A veteran of war by nature, any and every filly caught doing something wrong, He would bring them to his room; screams could echo all throughout the building. When the filly would come out, they would be crying softly, the bruises obvious, and the stench of the old colt even more so. Of course as fillies, they had no idea how wrong and twisted he was; not until the vary government had uncovered his file, and discovered he had been discharged by the military because he had raped many children of the enemy, and now was doing the same to the fillies at fault. Thinking back, it was obvious when most of the fillies that went in his room were female.

Though the government promised change to him and all the others, in a way he knew, knew it was another lie. So not to go through such an ordeal again, he ran, and ran, and ran till he couldn't run anymore. The pains in his heart of having nowhere to go nearly made him cry in shame for his action; but he knew that if he was to have change, he had to find it. Not an easy task for a 5 year old at the time. But lady fortune had smiled on him when he had found a way to stowaway on a merchandise boat bound for another place to sell its products.

From the moment it landed, he once again ran, seeing no other course of action that would suffice. An endless cycle of running and hiding from any government. As time went on, he seemed to grow infamous as a shadow that ponies thought they saw, the thrill of the adventure coursing through his little filly heart.

But all these fun adventures seemed to be missing something. It wasn't till he found a book under a tree during a rainy day. A small tattered pile of paper barley hanging on to each other by pieces of string on the verge of breaking. At a mere glance, it would seemed to be on the verge of breaking; but at the same time, it seemed to defy that vary fate and by some miracle, stuck together, just like him. Considering it was raining, he decided to sit beneath a tree he found in a nearby town.

Strangely enough, or perhaps as fate would have it, the book told the story of a runaway; but unlike little pip, thank goodness he could read, it seemed that this runaway ran from his parents because he seemed to be fed up with not having their attention. But through trials and many adventures, the little runaway seemed to miss his parents. Despite all the faults they had, it seemed he still loved them. In the end, the little runaway, now a teenager, had returned home to find his parents' home gone, left with nothing but what the average pony makes in a month. But what he found when he saw them was nothing less than the perfect end to the ultimate adventure. He found them wishing for the safe return of their little son, missing him dearly.

Pip stopped, he couldn't read on. Tears rolled down his cheek, soaking his coat as much as the trace amounts of rain that seeped from the tree. That feeling, one he had longed wished to feel once more, tore him up more than any orphanage could. He found what was missing in his adventures, something vital. A special place to go back too. Through all his adventures, all he did was run away. As a rainy day turned into a cloudless serene night, Pip silently cried himself to sleep.

The dreams tormented him to no end. First he was the runaway, a good dream he would say, but it ended too quickly. But what followed was a harsh reminder that he wasn't that runaway, he was just **A** runaway.

He was back in Trottingham, still under the thumb, or hoof as the case was, of Shortstack. But the room he was different then what he remembered. It only took him a moment to realize what the room was; it was the only room he was lucky enough not to see the inside of, a room he could only guess what it looked like. Just as he had guessed, it was a dark grey room with a bed a small window and a locked door. He was on the bed with ropes binding in place, his hind legs faced to stand leaving his filly buns vulnerable for the taking, and taken they were. Though he didn't see him, he knew the voice of Shortstack better than anything. Quietly, as if delicacy telling someone a secret, Pip heard the gruff sounding words form. "You're mine. You're pathetic. Your parents didn't want you; they even died just to prove it. You're alone…" the words stung with each movement of the bed, making the bad dream a pure nightmare.

He shivered in the cold when he felt a warm touch woke him from the prisons of his mind. When he opened his eyes, for a moment, he thought he was seeing the glow of sunshine, but the sun was never purple, unless he went colorblind. But the voice of a girl fully awoke him.

"Hey, are you alright little filly, where are your parents?"

He sat there silently, as if lost in communications with this unicorn. But considering his options he had at the moment, or maybe it was impulse, he replied, "Oh…um…I'm fine, just fell asleep under this tree during the rain that's all. But who are you?"

"Oh, silly I, my name is Twilight Sparkle. It's good to see you well, but where are your parents?" the pony said worry still in her voice, "I'm sure they're worried for you."

_"Bugger,"_ he thought, _"Can't let her know, she's probably with the govner here. Or perhaps she __**IS**__ the govner"_. He had to think fast. "Um…my parents…yeah"

That's all it took, Twilight looked at him and saw what she needed to suspect him. "Hey it's ok, you don't have to tell me, but can I try something, you look wet and I thought you might want to be dry before you went home." The young filly looked at her with a confused look, but seemed to accept the offer. _"Good, now to just…",_ Twilight's horn glowed as she pointed it at him. Then in a flash she cast a sleep charm on him. There was no resistance; it seemed Pip was waiting for some pony to do that.

**Next Time: the rest of his history, and his plans for the night change when the mare of honor is absent.**


	2. Talking with a frenemy

He woke in a daze. From what he could feel, he was lying on a dry wooden floor. Slowly lifting his head, he could see that the several books lit up by candle light.

_"What the 'ell is this?" _He wondered, his eyesight slowly getting clearer. The room he was in was rather small. In the corner was a bed and a basket where usually a pet would sleep. Above it, a window letting in what seemed to be just cold air in the dark. Pip slowly stood, barely able to keep his hay down.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating." Pip jumped at the sound of the voice, only to fall head over hoof. He grunted from the pain, but it was nothing for him. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand. He stared at the area of darkness from which the voice. From it, a lavender pony trotted out. "To think," she said, "A pony of your size, let alone your age, should have been out till morning; Yet here you are, awake only after half an hour. What breed of pony could you possibly be?" She put a hoof to her chin, not taking notice to pip as he once again stood shakily on his hoofs.

In a rage he screamed, "Ey. Who the flank are you? Why did you drug me?" He stared at her, fury that could rival a dragon's. "Answer me you damn…damn FILLY MARE-LESTER!"

Twilight was aw-struck. Though she knew what he had said, the fact that he knew such language at such a young age, as well as seeming to know what it meant, only pushed her curiosity into concern. "Please calm down, there's no need to be hostile. I can-"

"Hostile? HOSTILE? I'LL SHOW YOU HOSTILE!" Pip got down on his hooves and readied himself to charge. If he was goanna go down, he was goanna go down fighting.

Twilight wanted to cast another sleep spell on him, but panicked and levitated him instead. "Will you listen to me? I'm trying-"

"I ain't listening to some governor, let alone one who's a rapist."

_"Rapist? RAPIST? THAT'S IT!"_ Suddenly, Pip was slammed to the ground, "LISTEN YOU LITTLE-" She dare not say the rest, she wouldn't stoop to his level. She took a breath, "Just listen ok?" He stared daggers at her. "I said, 'OK!'" This time he gave a small nod, as if submitting to some overlord. He still stared daggers, but Twilight didn't mind. To her, it simply confirmed that he needed help. Remembering several situations like this from the books she read, she knew that she had to contact the princess to inform her about him.

But when she looked back at him, something happened. His eyes, glassy as a vase, held back tears. The frown he held was not that of anger, but more of fear. Why was he scared? He needed help, a LOT of it, and she was determined to help. So why did that look make her feel guilt? Why did it feel like she was doing more harm than good?

The answer hit her harder than being bucked by applejack. His language, or really, his words gave it away. Though she didn't know the story in detail, she felt, no, she knew that his past must have been one that would drive any pony to possible insanity or worse. But what could she do? Granted, she knew a lot, but psychology wasn't something she was very good at. But it was worth a shot, right?

It was then that a loud grumbling interrupted her train of thought. She looked down at Pip, who was looking away with pink coloring his cheeks. She simply smiled, chuckling. "Hungry much?" Pip didn't respond. Too bad his own stomach betrayed him. "I'll fix you something to eat, but only if you are on your best behavior, ok?" Again, pip didn't respond, and again his stomach betrayed him. He silently cursed himself as he nodded.

The two of them went into the kitchen where Twilight attempted to make something simple, yet failing in the task. _"Argh. Why did Spike have to be out of town?" _Twilight thought to herself in frustration. Little did she notice that while she was cursing herself, looking for a cookbook to help, Pip was already in the midst of making daffodil and hay sandwiches. By the time she did, he had already set two plates, each with one and a half sandwiches. She stared in awe as he sat down in on a set of books in a chair and started to eat.

After some time, he looked up at her with confusion. "What? Never seen a sandwich before?"

"No," She replied, now out of her trance, "Just…well…did you make those for me?" She pointed to the other plate opposite of his own.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

Pip was hesitant, in truth he didn't really know. It was more of a polite impulse than anything else. Thinking quick, he replied, "I hate eating alone." Twilight seemed to have bought it. She sat down and used her magic to levitate the half sandwich up.

"Uh…"

"You ran out of bread."

"Ah."

They continued eating in silence, every now and then, one would steal a quick look at the other, questioning what was going to happen next.

Finally, Twilight broke the silence. "Sooooo…What's your name?"

Pip looked up at her, fatigue showing in his eyes. "It's rude to ask my name without offering your own you know." Twilight looked at him in surprise. Granted he had been surprising her since he got there, but they kept coming, one after the other.

Chuckling she replied, "Yes your right. Let me try again. *ahem. My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" She offered a hoof shake. Hesitantly, he reached out to the hoof. Thoughts passed through his mind, ranging from fear to pure paranoia. But for reasons only a power beyond Celestia's would know, he stretched out and replied.

"Pipsqueak, but I prefer 'Pip'"

"Nice to meet you Pip, I hope we can become good friends." Pip simply nodded in agreement. Twilight continued, "So what brings you to Ponyville? I mean, you don't seem to be traveling with your parents, so I figured-"

"You can stop right there Twilight…" Pip interrupted. Instantly she was silent. _"Might as well tell her everything, it's not like I'll be leaving here anyway, wherever here is. Who knows, if I'm lucky, She'll let me go and then tell the govner"_ It was then he took a deep breath and explained everything. From his father dying in a bar fight, to his mother dying from trying to give birth to his younger sister, who died upon birth. He told of his time in the orphanage, and his journey there, everything. It was painful, but in a way, it seemed to bring closure for him.

For what seemed like hours, silence ruled the roost. Pip looked down, ashamed and scared. Twilight sat in silence, contemplating, processing what she had just heard. "I know it's seems stupid to not trust those who are supposed to protect you, but after what they did to me and the others…I just can't." He started to tear, "I know running is cowardly, but I don't know what else to do…*sob*Please don't tell the govner I'm here." He shut his eyes to stop them from burning, "PLEASE! PLEA-" his cries were muffled by something. Something large, warm, and soft. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find his vision blocked by furry purple coat. Suddenly, he felt two legs wrap themselves around him, squeezing him like boa constrictors. He felt warm droplets on his head. When he looked up, he saw that Twilight was crying, tears coming out like a waterfall.

Through the tears he could hear her quietly say, "I'm sorry. *sniff I'm sorry." Like a contagious disease, he felt his eyes water as he returned her hug, tears flowing and cries heard. He didn't know when, but at some point he had fallen asleep in her arms.


	3. a new home

The next few months were a blur to him, but not without some hitches. For one thing, Spike took a lot of convincing, a bag of gemstones, and a hankie from Rarity that was supposedly _'borrowed'_ , to get him to let Pip stay with them and to be quiet about his past. But compared to the rest of the mane six, who visited often enough to notice off the back that something was up, Spike was foul play. In the end, Pip's secrets were told and kept; guarded by the only thing powerful enough to hold, the infamous Pinkie Pie promise.

With that problem solved, it was timed to deal with the next, school. It would surely be a problem if a foul as young as Pip wasn't in school; but considering that enrollment included parent/teacher conferences, it was decided that he would be home-schooled. But what Twilight didn't expect was that though he had no previous educational opportunities, Pip could absorb information like an "ultra-dry sponge in a lake", as Applejack put it. Within a month, Pip had gone from foul level books, to books that even Twilight found daunting, he was practically a genius when it came to the modern pony language. A compilation of his own poems and short stories he made ended up becoming a Manehatten best-seller, written under the name Peter

Iverson Pettingson, a strange name yes, but it worked for him.

It was probably about three months after Pip started living with Twilight that news spread about a custom made home being built in Ponyville. Though construction in Ponyville wasn't uncommon, what was strange was that a letter delivered to Twilight from Princess Celestia, by Derpy instead of by magic.

"How strange," Twilight stated.

"What is?" Spike asked, broom and dustpan in hand. After noticing the letter he couldn't help but laugh, "Twi, that's just a letter, you send those to the Princess several times, so how is it strange?

Twilight was not amused at first, but couldn't help but give a small grin at the joke. "That's not what's strange Spike. This letter was mailed to me from Princess Celestia herself."

Spike stopped his laughter immediately. "Why would she do that? Actually, a better question is 'what does it say?'"

"Let's see…hmmm…hmm…EXTRA HOUSE!?" Twilight gasped.

Spike nearly choked on air. "WHAT?!"

_Later that day…_

Pip was coming home from a long day of playing with his new friends. "Man," he sighed stretching his body, "Who knew that a Rainbow Dash fan club meeting could be so boring."

_On one particular cloud above Ponyville…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rainbow Dash, whose hoof was now clutching her chest.

"What's wrong Dash?" Scootaloo asked with a worry-ridden tone.

"Nothing, but I sense something's wrong in the world of awesome."

_Back to Pip…_

Pip arrived at the library door and was about to open it when a VERY enthusiastic Pinkie Pie practically pulled the door off its hinges.

"PIPSY!YOUWON'TBELIEVEITPRINCESSCELESTIAJU STGAVETWILIGHTANEWHOUSEANDSH EWANTSTOGIVEITTOYOUANDBY'SHE'IMEANTWI-" a hoof was stuffed in Pinkie's mouth by an orange pony.

"Sorry sugar cube, she's just a little riled up about Twilight," Applejack explained.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Well," AJ coughed. Pip just looked at her with confusion. "You see Pip; we came over to ask Twilight to settle a disagreement between me and Pinkie-"

"I still say cupcakes are better than any apple treat." Pinkie interjected, her brow scrunched and serious face on.

"Now's not the time Pinkie," AJ shot back. "Anyway, when we got here, we found her staring at a letter from the Princess saying that she's going to build her a house for her and Spike so they don't have to live here anymore."

"So why did Pinkie include me in her…um…sentence?" Pip asked with a still confused look on his face.

"That's something I want to talk to you in **PRIVATE** about Pip" Twilight said appearing seemingly out of nowhere. AJ and Pinkie got the memo and left.

"So what's going on Twilight?" Pip asked eager to know the connection between him, a letter, a house, and the princess. Over the months, his paranoia about government started to drop to simple speculation of a foul his age. Still, this news was none the less nerve-wreaking.

"Well," Twilight coughed, it was getting old really fast. "Pip, what Applejack and Pinkie Pie say is true. I did receive a letter from Princess Celestia saying she's paying to have a house made for me and Spike-"

"And me…right?" Pip interjected.

Twilight looked down with a look of shame, something that gave pip a pit in his stomach. "It's not that simple Pip. You see…when your living here, everypony thinks you just come here early to read. But if you're living with us in the new house, they would know something's up…and, well…um…" Twilight couldn't find the words to say what she needed.

Thankfully, because he was a 'genius', Pipsqueak knew where the conversation was headed. "It's okay Twilight Sparkle," he said, using her full name as a sign that he was speaking seriously. "I understand, I can try to find someplace else." He slowly turned to exit the library before his tears started, but a hoof stopped him.

"Wait Pipsqueak…please?" Twilight plead, her eyes on the verge of tears themselves. Pip saw this and took a deep breath.

"OK" he said. Twilight's face lit up with glee. This made him blush a little. Despite his age and position, Pip couldn't help but feel a special connection to Twilight. Spike was the only other being that knew of his feelings. Most of the time, Spike would tease him, saying he had a crush on her. Though he understood how it would seem that way, Pip felt that it was different. But then again, had he ever been in love before? He had read many romance novels, mostly ones that had the high seas as a setting, and this didn't seem anything at all. But he still felt something related to it, something related to the emotion called 'love'. It wasn't till he was about 12 when he got "The Talk" from her that he realized what it was, the love for a mother.

"There's something else you should know about the letter," Twilight spoke. "You see, the princess says that I don't have to move into it. To be more precise, she wrote, and I quote, 'If you have no need for it though, you need only say so and I will have it re-made into a new building for another purpose.'" Pip looked at her with a small grin.

"Does that mean you're going to decline?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. You see, I don't need it, but I do have need **OF **it."

"What do you need it for?"

Twilight grinned, "Well, though **I **don't need a new house, I can think of _somepony_ who may."

Pip didn't have to think for long before he got the hint. "ME!?"

_2 months later…_

Though it had been a brief one, Pip and Twilight still argued on whether or not he would use the house. But as time has shown many a time, the greater logic won. Now here he was with a house fit for him and possibly another pony. There were two full sized beds, a complete kitchen, bathroom, etc. This night was to be his first night there, but he knew he wouldn't sleep that night. It wasn't that he was scared to. At least it wasn't all because of that. It was that night that he would experience what would be one of the greatest nights he had ever experienced, Nightmare Night.

"PIP!" he heard one of his friends cry

"HURRY UP!" he heard another.

"TIME IS CANDY!" he heard one pink pony yell.

"Alright, Alright. I'm almost done!" he yelled back. He was going as a pirate, complete with a rubber sword and eye patch. It still felt incomplete though. Then he saw a bandana he had gotten from Twilight as a house warming gift. He tied it around his head and looked in the mirror. He was ready.

Most of that night was rather boring to be honest. Though he could fane his enthusiasm, he still felt the same as on any other Nightmare Night. The stories were just lightshows, the games mediocre compare to the ones he had played in other towns, and the music horrid. But when Princess Luna came to town, things all of a sudden felt more festive. The fear the townsponies displayed were the best acting he had ever seen. Such Passion. Such vigor. Such commitment. It was spot-on. If only he knew the truth.

As the night went, he enjoyed the fear game he and the other ponies played on the night princess. But right as it was getting good, Luna snapped. She forever banned Nightmare Night. He didn't understand why she did it really, but for some reason, he still felt bad about what had transpired that night. Had he been wrong to act so scared. But that was what Nightmare Night was about. He just couldn't understand. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly got scared by the living Nightmare Moon Statue. He and his group of fouls hid in a bush scared out of their wits. Then Pip Saw the statue revert into Princess Luna. He was now more confused more than ever now. He stared as Luna and Twilight talked. What he heard surprised him.

"I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do Twilight Sparkle," Luna said.

_"Had she never scared anyone before?"_ Pip thought. Slowly he inched forward.

"Just wait," Twilight assured as she wore her strange costume of some old pony from the past if Pip was right.

"For what? For…For them to scream some more?"

He couldn't believe it. She really thought they all feared her. No wonder she banned Nightmare Night. This just made him feel even worse. He had to make it right.

"Um…" he interrupted, yanking on the royal mane.

_Later that night/early morning…_

It had been years since he felt such a rush. Not only did he get to meet Princess Luna herself, but he had gotten her to un-ban Nightmare Night. The rest of the night soon became festive. The games became fun, the treats were sweeter, everything went better than expected.

But now it was time to rest. The morning was coming and the ponies started packing the tents and games up. Pip couldn't be happier to see his new 'home'.

"*yawn*Man…that was the best Nightmare Night ever!" Pip said with fading glee. He allowed one more yawn to escape him as he opened the door. But what he saw in front of him woke him back up in an instant.

"Young foul, what art thou doing?" Luna asked, a quizzical look on her face. She was standing next to Twilight who had a look of both surprise and horror on her face. He looked at them both, but was interrupted by Luna. "Did thy parents not thee not to intrude into another pony's dwelling? Pip must have been too tired to think when he answered.

"But I live here," He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. But he knew he couldn't take it back, and he was too tired to think of a way to get out; a little too late though.

"What dose thou mean 'live here'? Twilight Sparkle, explain." She commanded turning to the purple pony.

Twilight was at a loss for words. Not just because she was surprised by the development, but because she didn't know what to say that wouldn't be the truth. She held honesty with her friends, especially those in the royal family. But she made a promise to Pip not to tell.

"Uh…you see…I mean…um?" Princess Luna looked at her with an even more confused look.

"Is this not your new home for which my sister generously gave thee?"

Pip stared at his close friend and favorite princess for what seemed like hours. Here Twilight was, trying not to tell his secret or saying anything that could lead to questions, all for him. He couldn't watch this, it was hurt too much.

"I can explain Princess Luna," Twilight and Luna both looked down at the little foul.

"Explain what young one?"

"The reason why Twilight is stuttering and why I said what I said." Luna stopped, looked at Twilight, then to Pip, then back to Twilight, then back to Pip.

"Please do."

"The truth is…*sigh*" he couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had too. "I do live here. Just me and no one else. Tonight was to be my first night. Before I was living with Twilight in her library house. But when she got the letter saying she was getting a new one, she decided to give it to me instead." Pip explained. For a moment he waited for the princess to gasp and go on a rant, but was surprised by a simple, "hmmm…". He looked up to see Luna with her hoof to her chin.

She turned to Twilight, "Is this true Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes your majesty," Twilight replied, head hung down in shame. "But…"

"But?"

Twilight took a deep breath. "I know it looks bad, but please don't kick Pip out. He's had a hard time lately. I know he's under the legal age limit, but this house is under my care and…and'' Twilight could say anymore. Her heart was racing as she felt a sense of dread. No one could say even **TRY **to defy a princess without a lot of courage, reason, and/or possibly a lot of stupidity. To her surprise, Luna simply answered "Very well, we will allow it."

"Huh?" Pip and Twilight asked in unison.

"You forget, we have not been present for 1000 years. To us, tis' nothing out of the normal." Both ponies were about to breathe a sigh of relief when Luna continued, "However, seeing as this is not the kingdom we once knew, we cannot allow such an action to pass without supervision."

"But I plan to visit him every day."

"We apologize Twilight, but your studies are far more important. We know the perfect pony to watch over…Pip? Is that your name young foul?" Pip nodded. "Right, we know the right pony to watch over young Pip till he is of age."

"Who?" Pip gulped, afraid of the answer.

"Well, *AHEM," Luna tried to hide the blush on her blue cheeks. She couldn't explain why, but the thought of leaving Pip to some other pony then herself felt incredibly uncomfortable. On one hoof, she was a princess, and this task was well below here standards and expectations as a princess. On the other, because she was a princess, could she not choose to do this of her own accord. Surly this would be the right thing to do, take care of him till he's legally old enough. Yeah, that was it, just a service, no, a duty that a princess such as herself must fulfill.

_"Who knows what kind of ponies could be out there. Waiting to take advantage of such an innocent, nice, rather attractive young foul."_ Luna stopped her thoughts right there and took a breath to continue, still trying to conceal her blush. "Seeing as there are no available nanny ponies, I suppose I will have to suffice."

"**WHAT!?" **Twilight and Pip asked, again in unison.


	4. Start of Something

Pip slowly awoke to the late morning, crowbars of sunlight prying his eyelids open. Letting out a small groan, he raised his head. He was in his new room on the second floor of his new house from the looks of it. The walls where painted a lackluster beige color. Save for the bed and curtains on the sole window in the room, there was nothing. Pip hopped out of bed and began to stretch, getting ready for the day ahead, or at least what was left of it at least.

Thoughts of the morning before crept into his head as he made his way to the rest room. _"What a strange dream,"_ he surmised, _"It seemed so real, but really, why would the princess of the night come down to Ponyville __**AND**__ come to my house? Granted she thought it was Twilight's house. But still, that still couldn't happen on the same night… right?"_

He was about to reach the bathroom when he smelled something…burning? It didn't take him long to see the dark plume of smoke coming from downstairs.

_"FIRE!,"_ Pip exclaimed in his mind, his 8-year-old hooves trying so hard to get down the stairs without tripping. Finally he made his way to the kitchen in time to see the fire extinguished. When the smoke cleared, it revealed what looked like a unicorn, obviously older, with a coat that was mainly turquoise save for the soot that covered her head, hair, neck, and half of his/her torso. His/her hair, if he could guess, was a slightly darker shade of green with a line of emerald running down the center. Before he could guess, the gender of said pony was made clear when she started cursing herself.

"Curse these eggs, how can anypony make breakfast when they burn so easily? And these recipes are impossible to follow. What does it mean to beat eggs if not to defeat them?" she complained, unaware that she had an audience. At least until he made himself known.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe you're trespassing, unless I'm the wrong house." Pip accused, his eyes holding a 'you're in trouble' look.

"Ah…um…are you by chance the young master of this house?" The mare asked in a soft tone, giving a small smile.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Ah, of course. My name is…um," she began, a look of deep thought on her face.

"Um? You mean from the esteemed Umbridge family?" Pip said, a look of curiosity, excitement, and perhaps a little mischief coming from his eyes. Getting a closer look at the mare, she seemed a little off, like she didn't belong there. _"She's just like,"_ he observed, _"but she couldn't be…could she?"_. Suddenly, an idea of absurd proportions came to him. It was a long shot but it was the most plausible idea he could come up with. _"If it's her, then she won't admit it… not knowingly at least."_ A smirk lined his lips. He had a plan, he just needed to wait for the right time.

"What? I…I mean yes," the mare gave a sigh of relief, thankful that she had dodged the bullet. "My name is Um. I'm considered as one of the best Nannies in Equestria. My I ask your name?"

It was a pathetic plan really, but if there was a good time as any to put his plan into action, it was now. "You may call me Pip, Lady Um. If I might be honest, I am slightly saddened that it was not Princess Luna here burning my kitchen stove."

'Um' was taken aback. It looked like she wasn't expecting such a comment from a foal. "My, what a well-educated foal you are. But I must ask why you were hoping such a thing would happen?" she asked, a bead of sweat running down her face.

_"Perfect, right where I what ya,"_ Pip thought. "Who wouldn't want a princess cooking them breakfast? Especially one as beautiful and radiant as the regal nightingale of the night."

Um's Cheeks started to burn slightly at his comment. "B-Beautiful?"

"Of course! I mean, you're beautiful too, but," he paused with a dramatic sigh (a trait he learned from the drama queen Rarity herself), "It's hard to describe her in modern ponyglish. Her hair flows freely in the evening breeze, her mane shins with the beams of moonlight, her coat is as soft as a dream cloud; but all of that pales compared to her cyan eyes. They shine with a beauty that burns with an intensity greater than a thousand of Celestia's suns. Yet they also hold the spirit of an innocent filly. Oh, to spend a moment in her presence has left me wanting nothing more.

As Pip went on, Um's face was burning hotter than 'a thousand of Celestia's suns'. She was told he was very educated. But he was gifted in the art of the silvertounge. Such complements were considered poetically equal to that of a confessional sonnet. What she didn't realize though, was while she was lost in thought, her mouth lay gapping at Pip. A detail that he took notice of immediately.

"Excuse me Lady Um, are you well?" Pip asked, holding a tone that was both debonair and concerned.

Um shook her head, shaking off some of the black soot off it in the process. "Yes, Yes quite well. We were just surprised by thy comment." She froze as her last statement replayed itself in her mind.

"Using the royal 'we' are we Princess?" Pip asked, dropping the debonair from his voice. "Have to admit, I was starting to doubt whether or not I was right." Pip said, half serious, half chuckle.

Despite her stubborn pride, even the great and mighty Princess Luna knew when the, if she could remember the phrase right, 'gig was up'. Sighing, she stared down in defeat asking quietly, "How did a young colt as thyself find us out so quickly?"

Pip's eyes softened at this sight. "It's ok Princess. You only made one mistake. Granted it was a big mistake, it was only one."

Luna looked up with a little hope in her eyes. "What was our mistake?"

"Just that thing on your head."

Slowly, Luna put a hoof to find that said 'thing' was her royal tiara. She blushed profusely at this embarrassment. "We swear, t'was to stay at our chambers".

"_OUR _chambers?" asked pip, eyebrow raised, smiling slightly.

"Yes, our-" Luna stopped, realizing what Pip meant. "WHAT!? NONONONONO. That is not what we meant at all." Her face was getting redder by the moment.

"Easy, Princess. It was a joke."

"A what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh…um…a jest?"

"Ah, ha ha ha ha. Good one Young Pip."

_"Wow! She must have missed a lot in that thousand years."_ Pip observed. While thinking deeply about his current situation, Luna decided to dispel her disguise.

Now getting a look at the princess, Pip couldn't help but wonder. "Princess, may I ask you something?"

"Of course! To see such hunger for knowledge in a mere earth foal amazes me. Now what is thy question?" asked Luna, ready to answer any possible question. Well, all but one.

"When was the last time you had…*ahem* 'relations' with another pony?" he asked, cheeks sporting a slightly pinkish hue.

Luna stood awestruck. Had this foal, not even of age, just asked when she had last made love to another pony!? "W-W-Well, I…I…" Her once midnight blue face was now a deep shade of purple. "P-Prethy, why dose thou ask?"

"Well, though I find it flattering that a princess has come to care for me, I have to admit, it seems suspicious that you would do so without any…'alternate' intentions." Pip responded, hoof to chin.

"ART THOU SAYING WE ARE A FOAL FIDDLER?!" Luna bellowed, practically using the royal we volume.

"NO NO! I mean, how do I know that once I'm old enough, you won't make a move on me. I just want to know if whatever relation we have at the moment is going to be solely based on an otherwise empty need. That I am nothing more than a distraction to you." Pip recoiled, tears starting to form on his eyes.

Instantly, Luna's anger subsided. Such an innocent colt as him, thinking more maturely then most, as if he had missed his whole foalhood already. "Forgive us Pip, We…**I** should have known that this transition would not have come without an explanation. It is true that these circumstances are strange, but I promise that you are not some… 'boy toy' I believe they call it now.

Pip wiped his eyes, calming down, pressing on, "Then why? How?"

Luna took a deep breath. "It began not much later then when Twilight Sparkle and I had returned to Canterlot…"

*GRUMBLE*

"…" Luna blushed once more, this time at her stomach's interruption.

Pip gave a small titter. "Maybe it would be better for you to tell me over some brunch and tea."

"Yes…I agree."

Pip made some simple flower sandwiches for the both of them along with some scrambled eggs and some fruit salad.

They enjoyed the silence of the meal till Pip broke the silence, "So you were saying princess?"

"Ah yes, as I was saying, It all began back in Canterlot…"

_Yesterday, early morning…_

"Princess, I beg of you…think of the effects your decision will make! The issues that would arise!" begged Twilight, still trying to get over the fact that she could speak like this without being punished. "You've just been accepted back in Ponyville-"

Princess Luna raised a hoof in protest, "Thou hast no influence upon us! Thou should be in bed right now, not sticking your nostrils in another pony's business!"

"Luna!" Celestia proclaimed, silencing her sister. It was true that being awakened during the night was something she had come to expect in case of emergency, but to be awakened because of a trivial squabble between her long lost sister and her favorite star pupil wasn't really on the list of 'emergency'. _"And here I thought I would be able to sleep a little more often,"_ she thought to herself, rubbing a hoof to her temple. "Now in a calm tone and one at a time, please tell me why you two are fighting about. I will try my best to solve this issue," she asked.

Twilight was the first one up. "Princess Celestia, despite JUST getting accepted back by Ponyville and earning their trust, Princess Luna is trying to do something that could break that trust."

Luna rebuffed this accusation, "Tis a lie, I only wish to take care of an orphan foal."

"Precisely my point Princess Luna. Though you may not have a problem with this, the people of Ponyville may think otherwise. I'm only trying to help you."

"We have been back for many a sun and moon. Surly you do not think that we have been wasting it fooling around!"

"Of course not princess, but-"

"ENOUGH!" Celestia protested. Though she promised she would try, she could tell that an issue like this would require a more delicate approach. On one hoof, Twilight was right in this issue. The thought of an older mare, especially one over a thousand years old, would bring unwanted and unneeded attention. But on the other hoof, what Luna was doing wasn't wrong, and could even be considered a blessing and act of compassion. Besides, the last thing she needed was to cause another divide between her and Luna. "Twilight," she said calmly, "would you mind if I talk with my sister in private?"

"O-Of course princess." Twilight bowed and exited the room. With her gone, Celestia turned to her sister, who currently was staring out at the disappearing night sky with a doleful look on her face.

"What is wrong dear sister?" Celestia asked.

"Did you know that of all nights, Nightmare Night is the only night that all ponies, even young foals, stay up? They play games and go out to receive candy and have a wonderful time."

Celestia knew her sister well, when she changes subjects, especially with a question, the big, powerful, princess of the night was deeply troubled. "Please Lulu, tell me what is troubling you so."

'Lulu', as was her sister's childish yet affectionate nickname for her, sighed, "Is what we want to do so wrong?" she asked, her eyes still glued to the dissipating stars.

"Of course not Lulu," Celestia said, trying to comfort her sibling, "Any pony with a brain would know your intentions are not wicked. But so much has changed while you were gone, and everything you once knew is the same. You know that, right?"

Another sigh, "Yes, we do. But Tia, for so long we have yearned for a pony like him."

"Whatever do you mean?"

As to let it all out, she answered in a way she did for her sister. "For all the time I spent on that moon, I was called a monster, an evil and despicable pony monster. I was so jealous of you and all the subjects who would run to you, unafraid. They were so happy to see you. But all I had received at night, were screams of terror and tales of the 'Night Mare' monster lurking in the shadows. If our subjects saw me any better, it was only in their dreams. But as soon as they woke up, they dismissed me like I was just that, a dream" her dropping the royal 'we', only emphasized the trouble she felt.

Celestia was shocked. For so long she yearned for something that she, her sister, had. And in all that time, she didn't even take the time to realize it. Had she been so absorbed in her own happiness and the happiness that her…Their subjects gave her, that she had not seen the eyes of jealousy watching her. She felt a mixture of anger, frustration, and shame for herself. _"What kind of sister am I? To not see her pain and only see my own happiness?"_ the very thought broke her already braking heart. "Do you mean to say, that all you wanted was…"

"A friend. A pony who wouldn't run from me because I was scared. Who would welcome my coming. Who would smile at me like they would you. I just wanted to know that I was just as good as my sister. And just when I thought that I was only to confine myself to you and your pupil, he came to me." She chuckled. "He even tugged on the royal mane." Finally looking away from the sky, Luna turned to her sister."I know what we ask can be considered unacceptable and wrong in some ponies eyes. But I can't explain it. He makes me happy. I don't know why, but he does. I only wish to give him as much happiness as he has given me."

Celestia let out a sigh. _"A colt without parents being taken care of by a princess without a friend. Perhaps she is right. Perhaps this idea is worth the risk. But how to minimize that risk."_ It was then that the princess of the sun had a 'bright' idea. "Twilight can you come in here please."

"Yes your princess?" a meek Twilight asked.

"I believe that I have found a compromise for you and my sister, if you don't mind a little extra responsibility." Both pupil and princess looked at Celestia with quizzical eyes.

_Back in Ponyville…_

"So what was the compromise?" Pip asked, genuinely eager to know.

"Celestia proposed that if I am to care for you, that I am to do it covertly so. Twilight will drop by once a week to check-up on us and report it to my sister."

"But what about the moon rise and stars?"

"Well to tell the truth, I can do that anywhere in Equestria, I need only to use magic. This arrangement is only for the sake of image. Living unsupervised was illegal before my banishment, and it still is now. So until you are old enough to live on your own, I will be here.

"But don't ponies send their complaints to you and Celestia?"

"Yes, but few come at night, those which do come by are minimal ones my sister is willing to deal with in my stead. Of course there will be times I must be at the castle, but you will have a foalsitter on those nights."

Pip gave a small pout. "But I can take care of myself now. How old must I be to prove that?"

"Oh dear Pip, so smart yet still so childish. Here I thought you liked the idea of the 'beautiful and radiant nightingale of the night' taking care of you. Was that a mere fabrication?" Luna asked jokingly.

And without a moment's hesitation, in the most sincere, serious tone, Pip replied, "Of course not, I meant every word!"

Luna was taken aback. "You meant every word?"

"Of course. Didn't I tell you on Nightmare Night? You're my favorite princess ever."

Luna couldn't help but flush. "W-Well I thank you for those words. But we'll have to tame that silver tongue of yours."

This time Pip blushed. "Princess, I didn't mean those words to be taken like that. It was a complement."

"OH!" Luna gasped. For a while, the two were silent. So silent, the creaking of the wooden floor could be easily heard. Finally, Pip broke the it.

"You know Princess Luna…" Pip's heart was beating faster than he could run. He didn't know why, but it felt good in a way. He didn't know how else to put it. He felt something both similar, yet new. Could it be that he was crushing on Princess Luna. A lowly peasant such as himself, falling for somepony as regal and beautiful as her.

"Yes?" Luna asked jerking him out of his trance.

" Ah, I-I would be honored to be your first friend."

"And I am honored to be your favorite princess ever."

*Silence*

"C-Can I ask you something?"

"What is it? Is it another question of my, um, relations?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean, sort of." Pip took a deep breath. What he said next, he knew, had to be said. "Would you mind if…if I called you my first crush?" Pip's cheeks burned as he asked. He looked down half expecting silence, half expecting rejection. He got neither.

"O-Of course not! We would be honored." Luna stuttered. Never had a pony before asked her if she minded. It was hard to say no to somepony you already thought was special.

"Th-Thank you princess."

Luna looking at the young colt, in a moment of whimsy, kissed Pipsqueak on the forehead, hoping it would relax him, and in turn, her. It succeeded thankfully. But it also left something else.

For the rest of the day, both talked of other things, but neither lost the blush on their cheeks. And in the back of their minds, both had thoughts of each other, and possibilities the future may present.


	5. Epilogue

_Present time…_

Pip awoke with a start. He looked around himself, only to realize that he was safe in the clearing in the Everfree Forest. This clearing of course was safe because it was used as the area for all the fillies and colts on Nightmare Night, complete with a stone statue made to look like the 'Terrifying' Nightmare Moon herself.

"ummm…Must of napped for a bit," he said with a stretch. Looking at the sky, it was still mid day, plenty of time before the foals would be out and about. So he laid back against a tree trunk staring blankly above. "It's amazing how calm and serene this place is in the daytime."

Relaxing in the peaceful sunlight, Pip couldn't' help but think back again to that night, all those years ago. How it changed his life. It was in the middle of this process that an old friend's voice brought him out of his trance.

"How peaceful this must be, for such a young one such as thee," Zucora said, in her usual rhyming way. And as the holidays called for, she was dressed in a grey dress with her hair styled to be creepy, decorated with spiders for added effect.

"Zecora! It is good to see your still in the mood for tonight. Don't worry," Pip said, hoof pointed at the statue, "Statues all ready for storytelling.

"As good as that is to my ear, it is not why I am here."

Pip looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"It seems that while your thoughts roam, you missed the explosion at your home." She replied pointing toward the growing plume of smoke coming in the general direction of Ponyville, or to be more precise, his house.

Pip looked on, surprisingly more annoyed then concerned. "Oh for the love of…" he sighed. This had indeed been a growing commonality for him. He waved goodbye to Zacora and ran home, one thought on his mind, _"Can't they go one month without blowing up the house?"_

Author's Note: This is the end of the main story, but you can find this story and more of my other MLP story on FimFiction. My name there is Bareback Writer.


	6. Bonus: First Bath

The night sky was beginning to show as the moon was rising. Most ponies by now were preparing for, if not in, bed. Pip was no exception. He was getting ready to take a bath in his new bath tub for the first time. It was both exciting and a chore; but more the former then the latter.

However, when he entered the bathroom, he was surprised to see Princess Luna, in here alter-ego form, already preparing the bath. Granted, to most ponies would feel flattered, Pip no exception. But he did feel a sense of personal violation of space.

"Um…Princess?" Pip asked, getting the attention of his caretaker. He and Luna agreed that he could refer to her as such only when they were alone, with nopony else around.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to take a bath first?"

"Of course not! This is for you of course."

Pip just sighed, "You know I can bath myself right?"

Luna put on a face of shock, as if he had just insulted her. "Pip! I chose to be your caretaker. This title requires me to care for you in whatever way I can. That includes such trivialities as this."

Pip look dumbfounded. Yes he was still a young foal, but he understood the concept of taking a bath. So much so, that the act of somepony, even the princess, doing bathing him was embarrassing. Unfortunately, this was one alicorn you couldn't argue with. Once she got her mind set on something, she usually got it, one way or another.

He rubbed his hoof to his forehead. "Princess, I know that you're my caretaker, but is there any way I can bath myself? A compromise perhaps?"

Luna thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose me bathing you would insult your colt pride."

"Yes that's right," Pip fibbed, "All the other colts can bath themselves."

"Very well, I shall…'compromise' with you," Luna said.

_"Thank goodness,"_ Pip thought, a little too soon.

"So as compensation, when it is time for my bath YOU can bath US!" She stated casually.

Pip was awestruck. Of every possible compensation she could come up with, she choose one that was the most intimate. Worse, she said it so casually. _"WHAT KIND OF CARETAKER DOSE SHE PLAN TO BE?!" _he bellowed in his mind. Images of such an act crossed his mind, only to be followed by thoughts of jail, scandals, etc. For the life of him, Pip couldn't come up with an intelligent response to Luna's proposal, which to Luna, meant he agreed. It wasn't till he was in the tub that Pip snapped back to reality.

"Luna, Princess, I-I know you don't mean harm, but do know just how intimate a bath is?"

Luna responded with gusto, "Of Course. My sister and I had plenty of bathing servants. Many of them were male, so we felt no shame. And seeing as you are prepubescent, I highly doubt such an act would bother you."

"But-"

"If it is the worry that somepony would see us, I'll just wipe their memory. A harmless spell I assure you."

"But-"

"If it is that you don't know how to wash, I would not be surprised. But if it so, then I shall personally teach you how to clean the royal body in its entirety."

Pip was silent. He felt he should have been angry at unconscious insult he was given, but the latter of Luna's sentence was more problematic. He was lucky that he was 'prepubescent'. The thought of the princess teaching him such things would have sent both flag and pole up instantly. Pip wanted to protest, but the Luna's smile simply melted his anger away.

He was her first friend after all. So how do you tell a friend, especially one as powerful as her, just how wrong such an act it was. Just how un-. Pip's eyes lit up with an idea that was foolproof.

"Princess, you care about me right?"

A look of shock was once again on her face. "Of course I do."

"So you wouldn't do anything that made me uncomfortable right?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well," Pip took a deep breath. "I may be a foal still, but you bathing me makes me uncomfortable."

Luna's eyes went down in dismay. "Oh. I-I see. Then I'll go."

Pip looked after her. It wasn't her fault, she was raised in a time where such acts as this were common place. He sighed. His plan worked, but it still hurt. _"Darn my pride!"_ he scolded himself. "Wait."

Luna spun right around, attention at maximum. "What is it?"

_"Well she's eager."_ Pip thought. "Princess, do you know how to wash yourself?"

Luna looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well…Um, it's just that you said you had servants who washed you and I didn't know if you knew how to do it yourself."

Luna realized what he was getting at. With a blush she replied, "Of course I learned from the servants, but I never got the chance to do it myself. Why do you ask?"

"Well, seeing as that is the case, if you need help bathing yourself, by yourself really, I can still help you."

Luna blushed a little harder. "But wouldn't you be uncomfortable with that?"

Pip replied a little more confidently, " Well it's a good thing that I'm prepubescent right?" he smiled. "If I wasn't it would be uncomfortable for both of us, if you know what I mean?"

Luna understood. Granted she wasn't above sneaking a peek at stallions' "parts" she still had her innocence about her.

"V-Vary well, If you are okay with it, I suppose your help would be welcomed. But you should finish up your bath. Don't want to get waterlogged."

The nighttime routine passed without any more hitches. But then came bedtime. Seeing as the house had a main and a guest bedroom, it was obvious that Pip would have one and Luna the other. But Luna, being as traditional as ever, saw that as incorrect. "A caretaker must always be in easy reach of her responsibility." She argued.

"But I'm just down the hall."

"Too far."

Pip Yawned. "I'm too tired to argue princess. Please, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Luna sighed, "Vary well Pip."

"Thank you." Pip walked to his room ready to sleep, when the sound of an explosion echoed from the guest bedroom. Quickly he ran to see if Luna was okay. "Luna? You alright I heard-" Pip stopped. Luna was alright, unscathed even. But unfortunately, her bed was not.

"I don't know what happened. One moment the bed is fine, the next it bursts into flame." Pip stared at the place where the bed was. All that was left was the image of a bed frame on the wall that was otherwise covered in black ash. Luna sighed. "I suppose we'll have to get a new bed." She said, a bit of glee in her voice.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. But how?"

"Don't worry, the royal funds will take care of everything. As long as I'm caretaker, all expenses will be taken care of. "

"I guess." Pip turned to go back to his room, only to look back and see Luna following him. "Um…Princess? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? See as my bed is destroyed, we'll have to share one."

_"Of course we do."_ Pip thought sarcastically. At the moment, it wasn't worth the argument. Tomorrow they would look for a bed and then this problem would be over…he hoped.

So now here he was, an 8 year old foal cradled in the hooves of a princess over 1000 years ago. "Yep, this is the life," Pip thought, too tired to add the sarcasm.


End file.
